Taking Chances
by HanaChou
Summary: And then again, she realized that giving herself fully to him the other night was like selling her soul to the devil - only that she had received nothing else in return. [Itachi x Hinata]
1. Chapter 1

**Taking Chances**

**Summary:** Neither do I know of his past nor what the future holds. But I'm brave enough to take chances, brave enough to save his soul  
**Author:** BubbleWarrior32  
**Pairing:** Itachi x Hinata

**I hope you could read IMPORTANT EXPLANATIONS before reading wholly the first chapter. I have changed some time events :)**

**IMPORTANT EXPLANATIONS:** In my story, it will follow the sequence: that Itachi had killed his clan when he was 20 and Hinata was 18, that time, they were already fated to marry as a form of closure from the tension between clans (for short, they were engaged). It was then when the Uchiha's were planning a coup de et at. So please do keep in mind that in the present, Naruto's generation is 25 years old while Itachi is at his 27. Also, the Shinobi war took place when Naruto's generation were 23-Sasuke was taken back to Konoha and fell into a comatose a year after the said war. Don't worry, i'll explain more as the story goes.  
(I believe you have to read this to understand the time changes. Hope you enjoy tho)

* * *

**[Chapter One]**  
**Blindness**

_All the best things in life come packaged in a ribbon of risk._

* * *

Her huge and almost colorless eyes rested on his porcelain skin, then to his full set of lashes that fluttered on his flushed cheeks, to his rudely chapped lips that was open for light breathing and lastly to his tall nose bridge. Then again, she agreed on the debate that was buzzing in her little mind - he is the nearest thing next to being perfect. His long lair was loosely brushed and braided on the left side, lying on his shoulder blades. She wore her long hair in a high ponytail, letting it fall on her waist, her fridges sprayed on her forehead neatly as she arranged the flowers quietly on the light blue vase that rested on the table next to the hospital bed.

It has been two years since the Shinobi war, it has been years since Naruto sat as Hokage, it has been a week since the Hokage himself came across the sick Uchiha from her field training, and it has been almost seven years since that day - that fated day.

Again, she stole a gaze on the sleeping man beside her as he started to stir. First crinkling his nose then his right palm covering his eyes from the blinding light. Then squinting his eyes and adjusting it from the sudden brightness of the room. For a moment, his gaze lingered on the certain woman that was too looking at him with a light smile.

Hinata was not an angel nor a saint but she had a pure heart. After being left aside from her love confession, she has moved on from the orange wearing kyuubi vessel. Not that she had loathed him, nor ignored him...she just moved on. They did remain friends, after all her heart knew nothing of hate. And it was during her turning of 18 when she finally stood on her feet, receiving the title as a legit heiress of the clan, proving their distant judgement wrong. It was when she knew of what awaits her title - marriage. It was when she had not clear thoughts about life when the two clan heads signed a pact, arranging a marriage between the eldest of the Uchiha and Hyuga.

They were of opposites. She represented light, and all he was is but of a shadow rimmed with red mysterious eyes.

In the moment, Hinata pushed a red button on the wall, summoning the head medic and the Hokage. Slowly her soft palm landed on his chest, restraining him for such sudden movements.  
"I-I think it's better for you not to move so often. Your cuts were too deep that I'm afraid we have to wait until it heals itself" her soft voice bounced against the four walls of the white room. He did not move, his thoughts still recollecting, his eyes closed but he was already conscious.

"Why am I back in Konoha?" He asked, almost choking from sudden talking. Then he asked for water even before she could muster a word. Slowly, she helped him lean slightly on the wall as he drank. Itachi was begining to doubt his sanity. In the times he had visited hell, this one was the most different and difficult to take. Maybe, just maybe, he found heaven in hell. Ah. Sanity. Insanity.

Their heavy breathing and heaving of chests were the only movements that can be seen in the room, neither one of their blessed eyes moved as they stared at each other. Then her small tongue found its way in the middle of her lips, trying to construct her words. "Naruto-san came across you in the forest, you were badly injured."

And again, there was an awkward silence. Cold air danced to and fro the room then a light rap on the wooden door was heard. Slowly, it pushed, pulling in thhe thick frame as they walked. Naruto hand in hand with Sakura who stood by the Lady most famously known as Tsunade. Itachi knew so little of the people who were busy tending him for quite a time now. Observing from how deep the cuts and how clean his features now, he assumed it has been days since he was conscious.

"I'm glad you even woke up, Itachi-san. I took you back from the forest, you were badly injured and your eyes were bleeding, almost straining it enough to blind both" Naruto mumbled, his free hand scratching the back of his neck aiding his nervousness infront of the Uchiha. Truth to be said and boldly stating the obvious, Itachi was alive.

"A-Ano, your eyes are still of Sharingan, if you're worried about it" Hinata dumble stated, as she bit her lower lip.

"Aa." Was his only answer, hie eyes darted through the open windows. He had so many to ask of them but so little effort would he give.

Tsunade helped herself, sitting on the chair followed by the other two visitors as Hinata checked the patient's vitals and temperature. "I-Itachi-san, if you're worried of Sasuke, he is still recovering"  
Hinata denied the fact that she heard the pink haired girl choked in air or the gazes of their eyes falling on her back as she reached for the IV and count its dripping. She knew that the older Uchiha had to know. She knew Itachi lived for his brother.

He pushed his tongue against his front teeth producing an infamous 'Hn'

Shaking, Sakura stood and handed Hinata a letter together with some bandages she asked of her to bring.

"As soon as I heal, I could go" He more likely stated than asked, his eyebrow raising towards Tsunade who was eyeing Hinata for the answer.  
"I'm afraid I should ask the elders talk about that" Naruto said, plastering a sheepish grin on his face before jumping on his feet and bidding his farewell. It left only Tsunade, Hinata and himself in the small room.

It had been seven years since they both saw each other living, alive and conscious. Seven years since they were branded engaged, and seven long years had she stood alone in plans of her clan. Seven years since he killed Two years since the Shinobi world broke out, it was caused when Madara and Obito came to finish they undone hatred.

"As far as I want you to, I believe you can't. The truth is you have left something undone, and you have to finish it. We'd be needing an Uchiha to stop the threatened bloodline-"  
"If you're asking me to revive Uchiha then you can't force me to"

Then there was silence. Truth to be told, Itachi was expecting harsh treatment, a room without windows, protected by battalions of ANBU squads, even having metal doors and chains on his limbs- but as he awoke, all he saw was blinding light and a woman who was tending his movements.

"That's too soon for you to say, Uchiha"

"I have done Konoha something anyone could not have done. And you're still expecting more of me?" A weak yet firm voice echoed in the small room. Had he even mentioned that the room was small, white and boring? If not, it was.

Tsunade then stood on her heels, towering the Uchiha. Her light blonde hair was loosely tied on her sides, her hands now tapping on the bed's frame as he inched to the dextrose and checked its drip. "You know, you have done so much more than you might think you have. You have killed the precious people of your life to avoid the war. You have betrayed everyone, you had your brother hate you for the sake of making him stronger...and you exceeded my expectations, only this far."

Itachi wanted to laugh, it has been seven years since he was branded a traitor of his own clan, a missing nin...and now they're taking him back to revive his clan. It was ironic.

"I'll leave you with Hinata for now" And with a dismissive wave of her right hand, she was gone. The door closed behind her as Hinata quietly smiled and fixed some papers that were stapled onto the metal medical clips.

Her long eye lashes shadowed upon her white huge eyes, he wanted to see them again. Lock his stare on them again, and slowly curse himself on how he let himself slip from her beauty. He could have had her by now, the beauty he felt he lacked.

His black eyes trailed onto her fingers, looking for any wedding band she might have on, then back to her focused and undivided eyes, still glued onto the papers. "You're not married" He said, voice looking for an answer as she swung her head to his direction and gave him a nod.

"I-I was engaged" _To you, until you left me._ He gave a nod, a chuckle and a sigh before he spoke. "You were, to me"

"H-Hai"

"You're still wearing your ring" He said again, his voice lower this time. The timbre of his voice lingered once again as Hinata faced her back on him, busying herself from tearing some papers again and re-arranging,

"I-I thought it could help me hold on to you. You said you were coming back, and you are now" She said meekly. He wondered how long her hair had grown, it has been seven years, seven long years.

"You know why I left."

"But I don't know why you're back."

"Aa, correct. I don't know why I'm still alive"

he could see the way her jaw clenched tightly, her lungs squeezing the air out of it, her eyes stinging. She was looking at him, her hands now free from any paper she held so tightly just seconds ago. "Itachi-san, I believe you have to stay in the village"

Her teeth bit onto her lower lip, tears escaping her scarred blurry eyes. They had past, and yet they see nothing of the present. Slowly, her eyes searched for sadness in his. "you have to prove me your words, the promise you made that night"

* * *

**AAAAND YES. THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER.**

**I hope you didn't have any difficulty reading (and I hoped you read the explanations! :) **  
**PLEASE R&R! This is AU-i forgot to mention. TIHEE. I so love Itachi x Hinata...well any Naruto x Hinata will do. I just love her so muuuch!**

**I HOPE YOU REVIEW, FOLLOW, and FAVORITE THIS STORY! LOVE LOTS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Taking Chances**

**Summary:** Neither do I know of his past nor what the future holds. But I'm brave enough to take chances, brave enough to save his soul  
**Author:** BubbleWarrior32  
**Pairing:** Itachi x Hinata

**I hope you could read IMPORTANT EXPLANATIONS before reading wholly the story. I have changed some time events :)**

**IMPORTANT EXPLANATIONS:** In my story, it will follow the sequence: that Itachi had killed his clan when he was 20 and Hinata was 18, that time, they were already fated to marry as a form of closure from the tension between clans (for short, they were engaged). It was then when the Uchiha's were planning a coup de et at. So please do keep in mind that in the present, Naruto's generation is 25 years old while Itachi is at his 27. Also, the Shinobi war took place when Naruto's generation were 23-Sasuke was taken back to Konoha and fell into a comatose a year after the said war. Don't worry, i'll explain more as the story goes.  
(I believe you have to read this to understand the time changes. Hope you enjoy tho)

_THOUGHTS_  
**EMPHASIS**  
NORMAL NARRATION  
" " TALK  
'INNER'

* * *

**[Chapter Two]**  
**Late Night Kisses**

_All the best things in life come packaged in a ribbon of risk._

* * *

Onyx eyes met white ones. Their gazes were steady as they sat across each other in the garden of the house Itachi has been staying. It was out of courtesy of the Hyuga to let him stay in their compound, giving him his personal space with Hinata at his service - the hime, their head, at his own service.

The sky was dawning on them, turning light blue from the dark orange hue not five minutes ago. Alone, they did not speak a word until he popped the question.  
For some reasons now, her throat tried to collect air and stop herself from coughing; even her eyes were doing her a favor for not letting hot tears slip from her eyes just yet. If there was anything that conquers her feelings now, it could be confused, then happy, then threatened.

It has been years since he last spoke of her about it, their long termed engagement and yet now - even if her heart holds happiness - it also filled her with sadness and confusion.

"I just wanted to ask if you are sure about what y-you are g-going into n-now?" She asked, her eyes lowering on to her lap, hoping and praying to all those who can hear her plea to not let him see the tears slipping freely onto her soft powdered cheeks. If there was anyone who can hear her, she bet they would be deaf by now. Her thoughts were screaming loudly, etching every word he said into her skull. Hinata was just too tired of pretending that she can do anything anyone asks of her - but she just can't. It was not long ago when her father gave her the title as the head of the clan, gave her the trust she knew she deserves and yet loses the love she thought she could grab hold.

_Stutters. She still stutter, after all these years she never got rid of it when she's nervous..._

His lips turned down in a frown, silently wishing there was anything to calm her down. His eyes darted to her shivering shoulders that bent forward. Her fridges irritatingly covering her eyes and half of her face. It has just been two weeks since he got back in Konoha. Just two weeks ago, he heard about the comatose his brother had been put into - though it was not as hopeless as he first assumed - it was difficult to take in.

Sasuke was weak, in a way that if he ever recovers, he'd be as good as blind - or worse, he may not be able to remember anything at all. Itachi didn't think it would be favorable to his side though. Sasuke may not remember his traitor deeds, but he can't also hide and feed his beloved brother all the lies he could muster. Itachi swore that after doing what the head village thought is right, maybe he'd do something for his clan too.

Something for himself too.

"After seven years, it must have had been fate that brought me back here." _back to you..._"And maybe it is time" _the right time,_ he looked at Hinata as she bit her lower lip trying hard to stop more tears from falling, "that I take my words"

Hinata had a tight hold onto her kimono's hem, she couldn't believe the words that he's been saying. After seven years of waiting, after years of yearning and mourning - for a man she thought had died - this is what it results to.  
True to every rumor, he had feelings for the now Hokage, Naruto Namikaze. True too to the rumors, she had saved his life - at least she did try.

And yet, after years of deeper understanding, her hearts unwavering still, kept her deepest secrets. She had loved Itachi more than anybody in her entire years of existence. For once she knew she was his, she was of something to be of use...she was Itachi's

"Hinata" Her name danced as they escaped his lips, he just said it as beautiful as he once did. His calloused and large hand stretched to cup her right cheek, forcing her yet gently asking her to look at his eyes directly. And once again onyx met pale white, and once again, he saw right through her.

"You promised me" She said, eyes drowning in his black ones as if they were sucking her into this unknown place. It was magical whenever she would look at him, it felt as if she was under a spell - a curse.

"I did"

She bit her lip a bit longer and harsher this time as she held his hand with hers and putting it down on his lap. Hinata walked her way to the edge of the garden and looked at the peeking moon. The stars were lonely tonight, none of them showed her hope in the skies.

"Hinata" He called again, now silently walking to her. There were some times when he would not know what else to do - yet he was called genius. There were times when he did now know what to say - and most of those times, he was with her. She was unpredictable, someone who is too carefree yet aware of it. She was his contrasting opponent, he plans everything too swiftly making sure everything goes out as sketched and here she was...standing by his side, tapping all his standing dominoes in one go.

"That night, you said you'd come back" Her voice rang in his ears, like a soft lullaby, sadness, loneliness, hopelessness...  
_And I am back._

"You are not answering me, Hinata. You do not have to do everything this to me" He said, mentally kicking himself.

"I have to and I want to"

_Just imagine the people around you, happy couples, happy family and you're here all alone. Handling your affairs with your clan, alone; handling your former fiance, alone...I just don't want to be alone. You are alone, I am alone, what makes us so different?_

_Does he has someone special waiting for him? What if it's his reason?_ Her mind went fuzzy and blank.

"Hinata, I am not staying any longer"

Her head snapped towards him, the rim of her eyes red from tears stinging. If only she had enough courage she would not hesitate punching him - at all.  
"You are, you have to" Her words came out like plea, begging for him to stay. Her small hands found itself to his cheeks, cupping it directly and making him look at her.

"There is no reason for me to stay"

Hinata felt weak, her knees begging to stay up, locking themselves solely to her. "Itachi, why can't it be? W-Why can't it be me? Why ca-can't it be me, w-why can't I be the r-reason for you to st-stay?" And then again, she begged. tears flowing, hands trembling, lips shivering while her heart was breaking.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi readers! I will update after the Holy Week or..who knows when? But I will make sure I finish this story before mid-May. Love lots! please do review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Taking Chances**

**Summary:** Neither do I know of his past nor what the future holds. But I'm brave enough to take chances, brave enough to save his soul  
**Author:** BubbleWarrior32  
**Pairing:** Itachi x Hinata

**I hope you could read IMPORTANT EXPLANATIONS before reading wholly the story. I have changed some time events :)**

**IMPORTANT EXPLANATIONS:** In my story, it will follow the sequence: that Itachi had killed his clan when he was 20 and Hinata was 18, that time, they were already fated to marry as a form of closure from the tension between clans (for short, they were engaged). It was then when the Uchiha's were planning a coup de et at. So please do keep in mind that in the present, Naruto's generation is 25 years old while Itachi is at his 27. Also, the Shinobi war took place when Naruto's generation were 23-Sasuke was taken back to Konoha and fell into a comatose a year after the said war. Don't worry, i'll explain more as the story goes.  
(I believe you have to read this to understand the time changes. Hope you enjoy tho)

_THOUGHTS_  
**EMPHASIS**  
NORMAL NARRATION  
" " TALK  
'INNER'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any songs even. (Stay-RIhanna)**

**This Chapter is a Flashback [Interlude, an insertion of 'what happened in the past / flashback']**

* * *

**[Chapter Three]**  
**Stay?**

_Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay_

_(Stay by Rihanna)_

* * *

**{Interlude}**

It was a month before their marriage, a month more to go.

Slowly, she reached to the brush and combed her hair gently, feeling the teeth of the comb massage her scalp. Hinata watched her reflection as she sat straightly on her dresser. Her eyes were pale lavender, her lips soft and plump, and even she would say that she was thankful for her porcelain skin - something Ino and Sakura wished they also had. Sometimes her paleness also scares her - she sometimes felt like a ghost.

She bit her lower lip, giggling on what she thought, small flush of crimson flowed across her cheeks as her fingers slowly reached out to her ears. With a small smile and with the crimson blush she was wearing, she reminisced how Itachi pulled her hair behind her ears, smiling a bit and kissing her forehead after walking her to the Hyuuga compound.

It has been four months since the two powerful clans decided that it was time to put up a stronger one man army - the deadly combination of Byakugan and Sharingan could be.

And yet here she was, smiling and giggling to herself - thinking what she was feeling was love. Why not?

_'One more month more and I'll be married to Itachi-san'_ then again the thought gained her a darker shade of crimson. Just the thought of his long hair tied low and resting on his lean shoulders, his black eyes that whenever see her would gain warmth, his shallow cheeks, the furrows of his eyebrows, his long lashes, his thin lips...the way his chest heaved, his fingers pulling her hairs behind her ears, the way his breath smelled...

She blinked a few times more before resting the brush on the white carved table and sighed. Finishing her warm milk and then walking to the bathroom to brush her teeth. His perfect body and mind just washed out the sanity in her brain - whenever he crossed her mind, it would always plague her. Always amuse on how he was the closest being to being perfect

And slowly, as she climbed on her bed, the wind blew - making the white and laced curtains dance in the air. It was supposed to be hotter now since it's summer. Murmuring a little prayer, she laid her back on her white and lavender printed sheets.

* * *

Itachi rolled on the other side of his bed. He found it uncomfortable lying in just a straight position, now his left leg was above a soft pillow, left arm across his waist and the other beneath his head. But then again he sighed and sat straight up, pulling out his long hair untied.

The Hyuuga was driving him crazy. He can't find a good position to sleep, he can't sleep and yet he can't afford not to sleep. Garing at the pillow that did nothing to him, he threw it at the other side or the plain clean room. It was all her fault.

He had it all planned, he had planned that tomorrow evening when lights are out he would have to kill his clan, escape the charges, run away from Konoha, gain the title of being a traitor, be tracked down by his brother's revenge, never look back at Konoha - never look back on her.

And her she is, coming along with a bento on her arms swinging it happily on him, blush across her face, telling him how he should eat lunch before training again. With just a simple smile she got under her covers, busting all his emotions - when he had a hard time killing all of his. He had it all planned but Hinata was not someone who plans everything - she is unpredictable.

If there was anything that did not go well according to plan, it would be Hinata putting effort on him, it would be Hinata being arranged to wed him, it would be Hinata being handed to him to produce a strong batch of generation - and yet again...pushing her efforts aside, he still would need to leave.

Slowly and feeling dumb, he got up and threw his pillow back to the bed before pulling out his clothes.

He needed to settle this to the young heiress before it kills him, before his sanity gets the end of it.

_**It's not much of a life you're living**_  
_**It's not just something you take, it's given**_

* * *

Slowly and carefully, he found it too easy to sneak in the Hyuuga Main Branch's compound - specially in the heiress' room. The window was wide open, her laced curtain flying across. And there she was, breath taking beauty with the moon light kissing her pale face.

His hands found her cheeks again, taking the hair and the fridges out of her face. For a moment, all he wanted was to stay. There had been changed of plans. He knew he had no other choice, he had to kill his own clan, he had to leave, he had not need of anything else to comeback.

And for the first time he knew he was scared too.

Her eyes slowly stirred, looking straightly at him and blinked. Was she dreaming? Her hands found his resting on the bed, just beside where her head was.  
"Itachi-san"

"Hinata-san"

Then again she looked at him, blush across her face again. He made her heart beat wildly like never before. It was not like she didn't want it - it just made her mental, like an adrenalin rush.

His hands found their way to cup her face, his eyes lowered in a worried and sad emotions. She gasped a little as she covered his hand with her small ones.  
She thought she was dreaming, but then she couldn't hide the fact that his hands were warm on her cheeks.

"Hinata-san" he repeated, his voice this time was soft, low, very low, and yet he was so near but his voice was so distant.  
"W-what is it, Itachi-san?"

**_The reason why I hold on_**  
**_'Cause I need this hole gone_**

"I have to see you one last time" He said, smiling at her, showing her how perfect his teeth were...then he pulled back in a frown again, his eyes lonely again.

"You can see me everyday" She replied, a soft smile cracked.  
"Can I?" He asked, he felt her hand caress his cheeks now as she nodded. Hinata was a stupid girl, waking up with a man beside her and yet here she was, trusting him, here she was not screaming out accusations on him, here she was making him feel like he needed to wake up from a dream - he left like he was on cloud nine, ecstasy burning in him.

And just like that he felt the need that he had to kiss her, claim her - she was his and he is not letting his massacre mission change that.

Her eyes fluttered and closed, her long lashes kissing the sensitive skin on her cheeks. Itachi was kissing her and she let him, her hands found their way to his neck and one on his bicep. There was no hiding it, she has completely fell over him.

"Hinata, will you wait for me?" He asked, pulling himself from the kiss, still his hand on the right cheek and the other on her waist.  
She nodded, giving him another smile.

And just like that, in just one night, she gave herself away for him, to him...submissively cowering under him. He took her and she was pleased - for all she know, she did it for one thing.

She fell in love, head over heels - to Itachi.

**_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving  
Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving_**

* * *

He cowered again over her large windows and just like last night - she opened it. Welcoming him again.

There was a reason why he had to come back to her. This time, Hinata was awake, full and alert from his surprise. Then he heard her gasp. He was covered and showered with blood - his own clan blood.

"I-Itachi-san, what happened?" She whispered, though it was bit loud. Her lips parted again as she rushed to get a cloth and rinse it in cold water. Her small hands damp in water softly wiping away the stains.

"Are you angry?" He asked, waiting for her answer and when she looked at him, he found nothing but worried emotions dancing in her white orbs.  
"Of what?" She asked, still focused now on wiping away the blood from his face. She cannot afford him getting stained, he was too perfect to be neglected of beauty and cleanliness.

"Of last night. I took you"

Then a wild blush rushed across her cheeks. It was true, she was taken by the man she knew she would marry. Then again she had no doubts - Itachi will marry her and it made her feel less guilty. Hinata knew he was a man of his words. She trusted him.

"I am not"

"Then promise me something, Hinata" He said, stopping her hands from wiping away the dirt and angst that lingered on him.  
"Anything" She whispered, he was now kneeling in front of her, his balance weighed on her waist as he held onto it.

Then again, as she looked at him staring even. He was the perfect man for her.

"You are mine" Slowly, he kissed her stomach, making the butterflies fly away. She was feeling a bit off now how his lips touched the fabric, pushing its way to her flat stomach. In there, no doubts, his child would grow - because a month from now, they'd be wedded.

"Then I promise that I am yours" She whispered, swearing her love to him. Her smile never slipping away from her face.

"I have to go now" He said, slowly standing, towering her with his gifted height. He was not an inch smaller than of a 6'1, she estimated.  
"Will you see me tomorrow at my Jounin exams?" She asked, her fingers fidgeting around the hem of his black form fitting shirt. Her eyes were shining, having shown kindness of the light the moon was giving. Her eyes were warm and that was all he needed at the moment.

"I can't. I have a mission, but I will be back."He said, kissing her temples softly.

"We have a month to prepare, be sure to come back safely" She reminded as he pivoted. Walking his way to her window until a pair of thin and lean muscled arms snaked around his torso.

Her heart was beating harshly across her ribs, she felt as if it was tearing her apart. There was a reason why she had to hold on to him, it felt as if tonight was the last night she could even see him. Panic ran across her body as he turned and grabbed her arms gently, forcing her to look at him.

"I will be back" He lied.

"Then promise me these. You will be back Itachi, and you are mine"

Soft and sincere eyes saw his cold and shattered ones. A drip of blood flowed from his left eye, and he smiled. He was crying blood again.

"I promise you I'll be back and that I am yours"  
"When will you be back then?" She asked, her voice filling her room with so much sadness. White eyes met onyx.

_**Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay**_

"When I prove you wrong and when another comes to claim you"

And in a smoke, he was gone. She had to cling on to the table, feeling her heart sinking a bit and for a while, she questioned his words. He is not getting back.  
He's lied to her.  
Her mind drifted about him leaving, and again...she felt useless, crying her tears away. What did his words mean? She did not understand, because she swore she knew she had promised him that she was his.

And for awhile, she thought, giving herself to him last night when the moon was full, was somewhat like of a deal of selling her soul to the devil.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: And here I am down to my third chapter. It wasn't easy I tell you! TIHEE. I love you guys and I do hope I get more follows, favorite and reviews - though I'd really really appreciate reviews! Please make me happy with this chapter and tell me how you love this. HIHIHI.**


End file.
